Audio communication systems in the context of small scale performances for drama or other performing arts often use overly elaborate and expensive audio systems to coordinate the audio communication from each performer to the audience. For example, specialized wireless microphones and audio receivers that operate to selectively distribute the related speech and/or music may require systems that, although adequate, may be overly complex for the basic needs in such small settings. In the context of audience lectures, for example a moderated panel discussion, expensive specialized audio equipment is typically used. In the current technology space for consumer electronic communications devices, most professionals own and regularly use smartphones that are capable of wireless communications for both telephone functions and computing functions that were formerly associated only with dedicated computing systems such as desktop or laptop personal computers. Current smartphones are typically operative to provide network-based services to the user, such as internet-based services over local networks via Wi-Fi. Further, smartphones come factory-equipped with microphone and speaker components to receive ambient sound such as spoken word, and to output received sound data from remote sources to the user, respectively. Also, many smartphones are equipped with audio input connectors such as auxiliary audio input and output jacks that accommodate external personal small microphones, as well as audio output connectors to headphones associated with the user. Further, many smartphones have functionality for short-range wireless communication between the smartphone and a wireless headset, for example a Bluetooth® protocol headset with microphone and earphones. These are commonplace features that already exist for smartphone users. Accordingly, performers and lecturers already possess wireless communications devices with audio system functionality. These tools are capable of functioning over an existing local network to operate in conjunction with local personal computers such as wireless-equipped laptop computers. There exists a need for enabling inexpensive yet sufficiently sophisticated local audio system functionality with existing personal communication tools.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need still exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.